HACK N SLASH (ON HOLD)
by OnlyHuman96
Summary: An interactive horror experience that allows fans of the story to choose the characters' actions based on their situation. The outcome is up to you guys and your love for horror movies. 6 Friends embark on a weekend vacation to a lake house. All is well until they realize they aren't alone and possibly a deranged killler's next target.
1. ACT I - CHAPTER 1

WEAREGHOSTFACE  
PRESENTS

AN INTERACTIVE HORROR EXPERIENCE

**"HACK N SLASH"**

WRITTEN BY  
JARED PATRICK

BASED ON THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY  
JARED PATRICK

**THE FIRST CHAPTER SETS UP THE EVENTS LEADING INTO THE STORY'S MAIN PLOT AND IS ALREADY SCRIPTED OUT. THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HOWEVER, WILL SET UP THE DECISION CHOICES THAT WILL UNFOLD THE STORY FOR THE BETTER OR FOR THE WORSE DEPENDING ON THE OVERALL ACTIONS YOU GUYS TAKE. KEEP UP WITH THIS STORY BECAUSE IT WILL BE UPDATED FREQUENTLY. ALSO, YOU HAVE TO COMMENT YOUR DECISIONS FOR IT TO COUNT. R&amp;R IS ALSO GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

INT. WESTON UNIVERSITY DORMS - MORNING

LISA is awoken by her alarm on her cell phone, next to her bed.

Lisa is 19, 5'8, has black hair, and green eyes. Your average college girl if college girls were innocent.

Lisa reaches over, not wanting to get out of bed, and silences the alarm, then flops back down on her bed. Just then- Her phone begins to ring. Lisa sighs deeply. She just can't get a break. Lisa reaches over and grabs her phone off the end table. The screen lit up, reading a call from "KYLA". She swipes the screen and answers the call.

LISA

(exhausted)

Hello?

KYLA

Don't you dare tell me your ass is still in bed.

LISA

(yawns)

Had a long day yesterday- finals.

KYLA

I keep forgetting you're still doing the college thing.

LISA

Yep.

KYLA

So you packed yet?

Lisa looks over at her empty bag.

LISA

Yeah- just give me a minute.

Lisa rushes out of bed and gets caught up in her covers and trips to the floor.

KYLA

Whatever, just hurry up. We don't have all day y'know.

LISA

I know, I know.

KYLA

Hurry up, we're all waiting outside.

LISA

I am, I'll be out there in a minute.

KYLA

Alright, see you in a lil' bit.

LISA

Alright, bye.

Lisa ends the call and tosses her phone on the bed while rifling through her closet and drawers for clothes for something specific but can't find it.

LISA(CONT'D)

Where the hell is my-?

Lisa walks around the corner and runs into CALEB. Caleb is 19, 6'2, has brown hair, and brown eyes. An averaged sized guy for his age, also Lisa's current boyfriend.

LISA(CONT'D)

Jesus Christ- Caleb!

CALEB

Looking for this?

(laughs)

Caleb holds up Lisa's bikini top.

LISA

Yes I was. (beat) I thought you were outside waiting on me like everyone else?

CALEB

Now why would I do that to my girlfriend?

Caleb grabs Lisa then brings her forward, and kisses her. Lisa breaks away from Caleb.

LISA

No distractions, help me pack so we can go.

CALEB

Well what's the fun in that?

LISA

Just please help me pack.

CALEB

I will, just calm down babe. Look at me

Lisa stands and walks up to Caleb.

LISA

(sliently)

What?

CALEB

Just calm down, nobody's going anywhere- and

Caleb puts his hand on Lisa's cheek and they kiss again then Caleb breaks and holds up the Yellow bikini top.

CALEB(CONT'D)

You're definitely wearing this, this weekend.

Lisa laughs and has an expression on her face like, "Typical guys."

LISA

Don't push your luck.

(chuckles)

CALEB

Hey, you were obviously looking for it earlier.

LISA

So? That doesn't mean I was actually gonna' wear it.

CALEB

It also doesn't mean you weren't.

(laughs)

LISA

(chuckles)

Take your smart-assery elsewhere, I'm trying to pack so we can leave.

CALEB

I know, here-

(Tosses Lisa her bikini top)

LISA

You're really pushing it you know?

(chuckles)

CALEB

(laughs)

[CUT TO]

EXT. WESTON UNIVERSITY DORMS

Outside waits KYLA, NOAH, JESSICA, and MIKE. Kyla is 19, 5'6, has red hair, and green eyes. A ferocious female that every guy should fear. Has a humorous side though. Also is Noah's current girlfriend. Noah is 19, 6'1. has black hair, and blue eyes. The wise guy of the bunch. Currently Kyla's boyfriend. Jessica(Jess) is 19, 5'7, has blonde hair, and brown eyes. A true blonde for lack of a better term. Mike(Mikey) is 19, 6'1, has black hair, and green eyes. The jokester and pervert of the bunch. Has an obvious thing for Kyla.

NOAH

Yeah, I'm tellng you bro, it's huge.

MIKEY

You got a boat?

NOAH

Yeah and no. It's not mine but it's my uncles.

MIKEY

So?- It's not like he's gonna' be there

JESSICA

I better have service that's all I can say.

KYLA

No guarantee on that one sister.

NOAH

I'm honestly not sure. I didn't even think about that.

MIKEY

Only the drama queen would.

JESSICA

I am not the drama queen. If anyone deserves that title, it's you Mikey.

MIKEY

Says legally blonde here.

KYLA

I swear if I have to listen to this the whole way there, I will kill someone.

A door closes in the b.g. Kyla looks to see Lisa, followed by Caleb exit the dorm and walk towards the SUV.

KYLA

What took you guys so long?

LISA

(points to Caleb)

Douche-nozzel here was distracting me.

CALEB

Not distracting, more like- entertaining.

LISA

Uh-huh. Well entertain me by putting my bags in the car.

(tosses her bag at Caleb; He catches it)

CALEB

(laughs)

Fiesty much?

Caleb carries her bags to the car. Kyla walks up to Lisa in a subtle fasion.

KYLA

Were you guys-?

(acts like she is humping)

LISA

(confused)

What?

KYLA

(bluntly)

Were you guys fucking?

LISA

What? No! Really?

KYLA

Hey, I tried to be subtle with it.

(chuckles)

MIKEY(O.S.)

Subtle with what?

LISA

(looks passed Kyla)

Nothing.

Caleb opens the back door of the SUV and loads him and Lisa's bags. Noah meets him from the side.

NOAH

Things seem pretty rough with you and Lisa?

CALEB

Nah. We just like to mess with each other, ya'know.

NOAH

Yeah- Hey, you know there's a seperate guest house opposite the one we're staying at. If you guys want, you and Lisa can take it? It's nothing fancy but I imagine you guys would want some privacy.

CALEB

Yeah man- you sure?

NOAH

Yeah dude. Just one thing though- the guest house's wiring is kinda fucked up so the lights may shut off and on at times, so don't be suprised it that happens.

CALEB

That's nothing. Just flip the breaker back, right?

NOAH

Yeah, it's nothing.

CALEB

Well thanks dude, I appreciate it.

NOAH

No problem-

(sneaks behind Kyla and wraps his arms around her)

I know we guys like a little privacy with our girls.

(laughs)

KYLA

What do you want?

NOAH

(All innocent-like)

Nothing babe. I love you.

KYLA

(Sarcastic)

Uh-huh

CALEB

(laughs)

Lisa walks around Noah and Kyla and meets with Caleb.

LISA

What's that all about?

CALEB

Noah gave us the guest house for the weekend.

LISA

Really now?

CALEB

Yep. So now we get all the privacy we want.

(wraps his arms around Lisa's waist)

Lisa breaks away and puts her finger on Caleb's chest.

LISA

Maybe so, but you're gonna' have to work for it.

(sports a grin)

Lisa walks away.

CALEB

It's never easy is it?

Everyone loads up into the SUV. Noah, in the drivers seat, looks back at everyone.

NOAH

You guys ready to embark on the weekend of a lifetime?

Everyone just silently looks at Noah with a stupid grin.

MIKEY

Fuck yeah man! I'm ready to get wasted!

JESSICA

I just hope I have service out there.

KYLA

Can we just get this hour and half drive over with already?

LISA

I second that.

Caleb puts his headphones in his ear and leans his head up against the window.

Noah cranks up the SUV and hooks his phone up to the radio to play PANDORA. "THIS PROBABLY WON'T END WELL by ALL THAT REMAINS" plays in the b.g. as they drive off.

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STARTING CHAPTER? DID YOU NOTICE ANY POSSIBLE SET UP'S FOR LATER ON IN THE STORY? WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER SO FAR AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT THE SONG AT THE END, IT'S REALLY GOOD, YOU GUYS SHOULD LOOK IT UP IF YOU'RE INTO ROCK. PLUS, THE SONG FITS PERFECTLY WITH THE COMING EVENTS. R&amp;R WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE RELEASED ON 5/1/15!**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**HERE IT IS EVERYONE, THE SECOND CHAPTER. HOW WILL YOU ALTER THE STORYLINE?**

INT. SUV - ON THE ROAD - 1 HOUR LATER

Kyla HAS taken over the radio with her phone hooked to it, playing "BLANK SPACE by TAYLOR SWIFT". Mikey leans up to the front.

MIKEY

The rock cover from "I PREVAIL" is better, just saying.

KYLA

Oh please- the entire rock genre could die for all I care. Nothing inspirational comes from- (acts out head banging with devil horns)

MIKEY

Says you.

KYLA  
Says anyone.

NOAH

You like a few rock songs, Kyla.

KYLA

Very few I will tolerate.

NOAH

(counting with his fingers)

"ALL THAT REMAINS", "SHINEDOWN", "POP EVIL", "THEORY OF A DEADMAN"- Shall I continue?

KYLA

I went through something of a rock-ish phase for a while. I'm over it now.

MIKEY

So now it's all about "TAYLOR SWIFT" and "MILEY CYRUS" right?

(chuckles)

KYLA

(flips Mikey off)

Ha ha.

LISA

Where are we right now?

NOAH

Just getting into Pine Springs.

Caleb still has his headphones in his ears. He looks outside the window and watches as they pass a sign saying, "WELCOME TO PINE SPRINGS".

JESSICA

Hey, can we stop up here? I gotta pee.

MIKEY

I second that. I want something to drink.

NOAH

Yeah, hold on-

(looks at the gas guage; it's on a quarter of a tank)

I gotta get gas anyway.

EXT. GAS STATION - NOON

The SUV pulls into a gas station. Everyone gets out and heads for the store.

INT. GAS STATION - CONT'D

Jessica makes her way to the front desk and addresses the CLERK. A middle aged looking man, kinda heavy.

JESSICA

(Jittery)

Excuse me, do you have a bathroom?

CLERK

(points)

Yes ma'am we do. Down that isle, to the left.

JESSICA

Thank you.

(Leaves the counter in a rush)

CLERK

(Looks over the counter, watching Jessica as she leaves)

Not a problem.

Jessica walks passed Lisa and Caleb as she make her way into the bathroom. Lisa follows behind her.

The bathroom stall closes as Lisa makes her way into the bathroom.

LISA

You did realize that creepy, old guy was checking you out, right?

JESSICA

I could fucking care less. I got what I wanted.

LISA(O.S.)

(laughs)

I was just making sure you noticed that.

JESSICA(O.S.)

Guys always check out my ass- I'm used to it. Besides-

(Toilet flushes; followed by Jessica exiting the stall gripping her butt with her hand)

JESSICA(CONT'D)

It's not like it's small or anything.

Both Lisa and Jessica laugh.

LISA

(Still chuckling)

Come on eye candy, let's go.

[CUT TO]

EXT. GAS STATION - CONT'D

The store bell rings as Kyla exits the store and meets up with Noah at the gas pump.

NOAH

You payed for twenty, right?

KYLA

(sports a smirk)

Yeah- I got a little something extra too.

(halfway reveals a box of TROJAN'S from inside the bag)

NOAH

(grins)

Really now?

KYLA

Maybe- if you behave yourself.

NOAH

You are so evil, you know that?

(hangs the gas pump back up)

KYLA

(grins)

Yeah- but you love it.

Noah inhales and exhales deeply, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. Kyla opens the passenger door and hides the bag in the glove compartment. The store bell rings as everyone else exits the store and makes their way to the SUV.

JESSICA

How much further is it?

NOAH

Maybe another 15 minutes at the most.

JESSICA

Good because I can't handle being stuck in one spot for too long.

Jessica loads up in the SUV. Mikey walks passed her and meets with Noah.

MIKEY

So about this boat?

NOAH

Dude, it's my uncle's. I can't just take his boat.

MIKEY

Oh come on man- It's not like he'll even know. We'll take it for a quick spin and bring it right back. He'll never know a thing.

NOAH

(breathes deeply)

I'll think about it.

MIKEY

(grins)

I'm not hearing a no.

NOAH

And I'm not saying a yes.

MIKEY

(grabs a hold on the door frame)

Still- it's a possibility.

NOAH

Just a slight possibility.

MIKEY

(loads up in the SUV)

Good enough for me.

JESSICA

What were you guys talking about?

MIKEY

We might be going on a little boat ride.

LISA

No thanks. Boats sink.

CALEB

"TITANIC" really has you convinced that every boat sinks doesn't it?

LISA

Hello- the boat was called "THE UNSINKABLE SHIP" and guess what?

KYLA

It sank- We know

JESSICA

Had a lot to do with a huge ass ice berg too.

LISA

I don't care. Boats fucking sink.

CALEB

There really is no convincing her otherwise.

MIKEY

So I've noticed.

Noah loads up in the SUV and cranks it up. The gas guage needle goes from a quarter tank to 3 quarters full.

NOAH

Alright, that's more like it.

He puts in in gear and they drive off back onto the highway.

JESSICA

Hey Kyla, have you ever been to this place?

KYLA

Nope.

NOAH

I've never brought anyone out here before. Actually, I haven't been there myself since I was like 6.

CALEB

How do you even know the place is still standing then?

NOAH

My uncle keeps an eye on it from time to time. He would've said something if there was something wrong.

MIKEY

Maybe, maybe not.

NOAH

Trust me, there's nothing wrong with it.

KYLA

I guess we'll find out.

(pops her chewing gum)

EXT. SUV - ON THE ROAD - CONT'D

The SUV passes through a canopy of forest trees. They take a right turn down a dirt road with a wooden sign reading, "SILVERSTREAM LAKE 1M". They drive along the dirt road, leading deep into the woods. They pass a sign reading, "BEWARE OF BEARS".

MIKEY(O.S.)

What the fuck? Bears- really?

INT. SUV - DIRT ROAD - CONT'D

NOAH

(chuckles)

That's new.

KYLA

No shit. It's been what- like 13 years since you've been out here. I bet a lot has changed since then.

NOAH

There's no telling.

Caleb looks out the window and spots a deer. He taps on Lisa's shoulder to show her but as the SUV passed, it scared it off.

LISA

What?

CALEB

There WAS a deer.

LISA

Oh- cool.

JESSICA

I'm slowly watching the bars drop.

MIKEY

It's not the end of the world Jess.

JESSICA

It will be if I don't have service.

EXT. SUV - DIRT ROAD -CONT'D

They pass an old sign that is laying on the ground, reading something about a saw mill in the area. They turn around a curve and straight ahead they see the enormous, fancy lake side house.

LISA(O.S.)

Oh wow- this place looks amazing.

NOAH(O.S.)

What can I say? I told you guys.

INT. SUV - CONT'D

KYLA

I'm loving the lake side view.

CALEB

I'm just loving the lake in general.

MIKEY

Amen brother.

(fist bumps Caleb)

EXT. SUV - CONT'D

The SUV pulls up to the front of the lake house and stops. Everyone hops out one by one and looks around. The area is very calm and peaceful just as you would expect it. Jessica hops out with her phone in hand.

JESSICA

Holy shit!

LISA

What?

JESSICA

(excited)

I actually have service.

CALEB

Wow- and I can't even get internet where I live.

KYLA

So what are we gonna do first?

NOAH

(opens SUV back door)

First- we unpack.

LISA

This place seems perfect for some sight seeing.

CALEB

(Grabs a lifts Lisa by her wait)

The only sight I'm looking forward to seeing is you in that little yellow bikini.

LISA

(turns and looks at Caleb)

Of course YOU are.

CALEB

(grins)

Mhm

Caleb and Lisa kiss. They break as Mikey walks passed them.

MIKEY

(Chuckles)

Get a room.

Mikey walks up to Noah.

MIKEY

So dude, how about that boat?

NOAH

No offense dude, but I don't trust you out there alone with my uncle's boat.

Mikey breathes deeply then looks behind him and sees Jessica.

MIKEY

Hey Jessica.

JESSICA

Yes?

MIKEY

You care to check out the boat with me?

JESSICA

Um- sure I guess.

MIKEY

(turns back towards Noah)

There you go. Not alone anymore.

Noah inhales and exhales deeply.

MIKEY(CONT'D)

So-?

**SHOULD NOAH LET MIKEY TAKE THE BOAT OUT? **

**COMMENT YOUR ANSWER AND THE MAJORITY VOTE WILL BE CHOSEN. YOU HAVE TO COMMENT YOU CHOICE FOR IT TO COUNT.**

**LET THE VOTING BEGIN!**

**VOTING ENDS 5/3/15!**


	3. UPDATE!

QUICK UPDATE!

NOBODY REALLY VOTED ON THE QUESTION AS TO WHETHER NOAH SHOULD LET MIKEY USE THE BOAT SO I DECIDED TO CHOOSE FOR MYSELF. I WANT TO MAKE THINGS INTERESTING AND DO THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT A HORROR MOVIE WOULD DO. I SAY NOAH WON'T LET MIKEY TAKE THE BOAT OUT!

CHAPTER 3 WILL BE RELEASED ON 5/7/15!

LOOK OUT BECAUSE SOMEBODY MIGHT DIE!


End file.
